The Darkest Light
by iDarkecast
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia. The mage, model, and light of the Fairies as we know her from cannon has a different beginning. A darker night leads to all the more beautiful sunrise. Lucy has to fight. Her loved ones deserve nothing less than her all. At her weakest moment, can she harness the power that strength alone can never reach? Expanded lore and hopefully an entertaining story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. On Keys, Souls, and Death.

Of all the days of Lucy's young life, this had been her darkest. It was her birthday. July 1, X777. It was a special birthday, she was reaching double digits! 10 years old! She always got loads of presents that she would show all the maids. She used to show her mother, but for the past three years her condition hasn't allowed it. She had been outside playing in the overcast sunshine when Spetto found her. Spetto had always been kind to her despite having her own job to do as a maid of the Heartfilia estate. She always made time for the little blond girl. The same girl who couldn't see her mother for months. The same girl who had to study business law and proper etiquette instead of being a kid. Of course, Lucy didn't understand what any of that meant at her age, but the look on Spetto's face alerted her to a looming despair. Lucy didn't want to hear whatever Spetto was going to tell her, but she knew that there was no escaping it. When Spetto made it to Lucy, she sighed before beginning.

"Lucy dear, your mother wanted to see you. Would you come with me please."

Lucy didn't like how robotic the maid's voice sounded. It was dull, almost as if something was missing inside of her, and that thought alone shook Lucy to the very core. She simply nodded at the request despite it all, and followed Spetto back to the estate. Such a large house indeed, and it couldn't seem more empty as Lucy made it to the door that Spetto held open for her. They made their way down the corridor that led to her mother's room in an eerie silence. The only noise were the sounds of four feet connecting with carpet again and again. Upon rounding the final corner, the two were met with three doctors hurriedly trying to rummage through the cart of medical supplies they bring with them for every house checkup. Two of them mage doctors, symbolized by the crests emblazoned on the shoulders of their uniform. Mom's room was still. Nothing moved inside. Nothing. Lucy felt her heart drop in terror as she rushed past Spetto who tried to stop her. Tears welled in her eyes as she entered the room. Her father immediately stopped her as she had rather abruptly burst in. He took her back into the hallway and looked at her rather sternly.

"Lucy! You need to be quiet and gentle. Do not make any sudden movements. You must sit still and be ready to leave should the doctors tell you to. Do you understand?" he questioned in a hushed tone.

"I understand Papa." Lucy responded with a frown.

They entered the room once more, and Lucy could tell that her mama was barely alive. Her father made his way to her side and knelt to be closer to her mother. Lucy stepped forward into the room. Layla seemed to perk up as if sensing the presence of her daughter. Her eyes didn't open, but she began to make noise until she was eventually able to croak.

"Lucy… come closer Lucy."

Jude upon seeing his wife awake for the first time in weeks excitedly exclaims, "Layla, don't talk. I'll go fetch the doctors right away. Stay st-"

"No Jude…" she cut him off. "This will likely be my final act. I love you so much, but I need to pass something on to Lucy… Just mother to daughter…"

Lucy looked to her father to see him deeply saddened and hurt by her mother's words. He hesitated at the door for a moment before exiting the room. Now the room sat empty but for Lucy and Layla, and this terrified Lucy more than it ever had.

"Lucy… come closer darling. I've been saving something for you. A present I had hoped to give you on your eighteenth birthday, but as luck would have it I-" she paused to regain control of her speech. "-have to give it to you now. Lucy… I opened it for you already… all you have to do is accept it as my gift to you… It may not feel the nicest now."

Lucy didn't like how confusing and cryptic her mother was being. She'd never seen her quite so scattered before and it terrified her that her mother, the person she loves most in this world could be reduced to such a state.

"Mama… I don't understand. Why are you telling me this?" Lucy questioned on the brink of tears.

"Lucy… I need you to be a big girl right now. Mama did something that she's paying for now. I used up my life so that others might live theirs, but I did it for you Lucy."

Tears lined Lucy's face at her mother's confessions that downright scared Lucy who had only ever known her to be the kind and loving mama that taught her the basics of celestial magic. She didn't want to know what her mother was about to reveal, but she couldn't run away from her mother's final wish.

"I did it for you Lucy… Lucy… are you still there? Lucy?!"

Lucy reached out to grab her mother's hand. "I'm right h-here mama." Lucy said trying to contain the emotion in her voice.

"Lucy… don't cry Lucy… you are my little lady luck, the light of my life… please don't cry over my choice… it was mine to make."

"What did you do mama?" Lucy asked in a defeated tone.

"I won't explain it now… I'm fading fast and I haven't given you your birthday gift… I know I've missed a few recently. I'm giving you my keys Lucy, and a special gift I had hoped to save till you were older. I love you so much Lucy… you must tell Aquarius that you have a wish upon the stars. She'll know what it means…"

"Mama…" was all Lucy could utter between hopeless sobbing.

"Happy birthday Lucy, keep shining bright little light…"

Upon the completion of her sentence, Layla's body began to glow. Brighter and brighter as Lucy could only gaze on in awe and fear. Magical power flowed from Layla into Lucy and it hurt her like hell. Lucy screamed. Even when her her father burst through the door, she didn't stop. He tried to reach her, but the pure force of the magical essence stopped him from getting close. The pain reached a white hot blaze as if Lucy was the core of a star. Intense light radiated off of her small body as it floated in the air. Jude could only cover his eyes, horrified as the only two women he truly cared about in his life were seemingly dying together. Something broke. It wasn't something he could notice in the moment, even if he did nothing would fix it. Nothing could persuade his soul that it wasn't shattered. It was the kind of break that stays broken even if he were to live a hundred lifetimes. July 1, X77 marked the day of Layla's death, the day Lucy turned ten, and the dawning of even darker days to come. Elsewhere across Fiore, young aspiring dragonslayers fell asleep unaware that today was the last day they would see their dragon parents for many years yet to come. Those years would be some of their best, their brightest, but that is a tale for a later day and one that can only be told once the night has passed.

 **AN: So, what did you think? Please bear in mind that this is more of an introduction. I know it's rather dreary, but a necessary start for the plotline I have constructed. Lucy will play a more pivotal role as a main character in the story. This requires her to be stronger than she is in the anime, but I will still keep her as relatable as possible. For example, she still dislikes fighting and violence, but she will now gain new powers, expanding upon celestial magic. I will do my best to fully explain and reason why she receives these powers and what they can do. Alas, I will not spoil too much. Feel free to comment and review as is it much appreciated that I might tailor my writing to my audience. At the end of the day, this is written for others to enjoy. If it is the case where you can find no entertainment or value from this work, please leave a quick comment on what I could do to better. That is all I can really ask for. Thank you for giving me the time of day to read this chapter to its completion.**

 **Signing off, iDarkcast.**


	2. Chapter 2 Letters to Mom

Chapter 2 Letters to Mom.

The late morning sun shone through her window. Golden rays of mid-morning sunlight poured through her window into her otherwise unlit room. Lucy sat pondering what to tell her mother in her next letter. Her porridge and tea she made earlier had now reached an acceptable temperature. She took a spoonful of the maple sugar oatmeal, and a tentative sip of tea as a break from her writings. She crumpled another piece of paper and looked at the ceiling in thought.

The shelf above her desk held at least a dozen of her favorite books. Her favorite fairy tales of faraway places she wished she could go to. The wanderlust and adventure of these tales spurred her imagination. The power of friendships, both old and new. The long lost strength of forbidden magics. The danger of both the cunning of man, and the terrifying twists of fate. She reread most of these in the past year, hoping to find some respite from her current reality.

Alas, here now with few friends, but no family she sits writing. Her father had made it very clear she wasn't any child of his. It hurt, his rejection coupled with her mom's passing. He has been completely absent from her life after that day... One business trip to the next, he was rarely home, and when he is, he locks himself in his study. No more dinners, no more evening talks, no more family… Now it's just her, a pen, some parchment, and one year later after her mother's passing. She needed to write down these feelings. She'd kept them bottled up for too long, but she has yet to express them how she wants to. Something that mom would like...

 _July 7 X778_

 _A Poem for Mom_

 _I see my world in different shades of gray,_

 _I cry no more but tears still come as they may,_

 _I know that you are gone and I'm here to stay,_

 _Though life and death apart please hear me as I say,_

 _I still love you mom._

 _So if you can read this, please don't feel troubled,_

 _I'm learning now that I've always lived inside a bubble,_

 _The world I knew has been crashed and smashed into rubble,_

 _I'm learning now how to take the good times with the grumbles,_

 _I still need you mom._

 _I've been lost without you in the dark,_

 _I can't reach for moving on when I don't know where to start,_

 _Can't stroke a brush at random and call it a work of art,_

 _Can't write the play I wanted when you played a main part,_

 _I miss you mom._

 _And I wish you were still here,_

 _I wish I could tell you all about this past year,_

 _I know you always cared, I know you'd want to hear,_

 _From me daily, losing me was always your biggest fear,_

 _So I'll write you._

 _I'll write you letters daily to connect and share my life,_

 _All the happy thoughts mixed in with the pain and the strife,_

 _I won't move on without you, left there in the afterlife,_

 _All the fear and the sadness I have made it seem so contrite,_

 _Iv'e decided mom._

 _I won't live scared anymore,_

 _With you watching over me forevermore._

 _So I figured I'd write you this poem,_

 _Something to help get me going._

 _For all the lost time and moments missed,_

 _Please accept this poem from all that I exist._

 _Forever your little light, Lucy Heartfilia._

The final drops of ink and salt water dry on the parchment as Lucy wipes her eyes. Today is the anniversary of her mother's death. A whole year to process that her father rejected her. A whole year of lonely thoughts, and self pity. A year wasted really. This poem had helped with those feelings however. She feels lightened as if a great burden had been lifted off her chest. Like she had any "great burdens" there yet anyways, hah. She giggled at her own terrible puberty joke, and it actually felt good to do so.

Her room is quite messy. Clothes are strewn across the floor, and the overflowing trash bin in the corner full of failed attempts at letters to her mom. They all fell short of what she felt her mom deserved. They didn't lack effort, the sheer number of them attested to that, but they lacked the character her mother had. They were all too personal, too accusatory, too flawed. She couldn't find it in herself send any of them as her first letter. Her mom always loved her poems the most, and Lucy decided now with the poem completed that this is probably the best way to reconnect with her. It was the perfect way to tell her mother her sorrows, and her will to move on past this grief that has kept her scared and alone for too long.

She folds the paper, that precious parchment breathed to life with her pure emotion. All of her tears shed, all of her dreary feelings and helplessness sealed away in that one envelope. She holds the first letter to her mother in her hands, ready to send. She's been here before, but she's never found the courage to make the last step. But today's a new day.

Lucy gets up, searching through her mess of clothes to find something nice to wear. She eventually gives up searching her floor in favor of looking through her closet, and she finds a deep blue sundress near the back. It was one of the last articles of clothing she had left that was clean. Looking back on the past year, she'd become much more independent since her mother died what with learning to cook and doing her own laundry. It is apparent she is slacking off in doing laundry. Many of the house staff were laid off in the months following her mother's death, and although Spetto remained as a maid for the Heartfilia family Lucy refused to see her as a servant anymore. Though it was never spoken aloud, Spetto was one of the only people Lucy could call her friend. Although Spetto offered to do her chores, she wouldn't add to her already increased workload. It just wasn't something she felt she could do to a friend.

With the sundress on and her poem in hand, Lucy opened her door and walked to the stairs. Jauffrey the estate butler complimented her on her appearance, and Lucy gave him her customary polite smile of gratitude in return. She walked with purpose as she remembered how her mother had taught her. Back straight, walking in a straight line like a lady should. She had made it a point to recall how her mother taught her. Unlike recent months, her new demeanor did not go unnoticed by Spetto when she made it downstairs. The maid didn't approach her, instead choosing to stand by the kitchen as if hiding something. It was rather odd behavior for Spetto, but Lucy did not notice as she was more focused on that door that leads to where her feet are taking her.

Lucy opens the front door and is greeted with the warm, dull haze of a midsummer afternoon. The sun shines brightly in the sky as lazy clouds drift by. The rhythmic snips of garden trimmers can be heard from yonder hedges, and the hum of a few bees droning through the doldrum. None of that mattered to Lucy right now. Her destination is further away, she can picture it already; a lone angelic stone beneath a great oak situated among that row of hedges. She still remembers the first and only time she went there. That rainy day, that lonely time, a vast contrast to the present. She began her long walk to that place on the Heartfillia property. The long, deliberate strides of her walk added to her own perceived gravity this melancholy journey holds.

Lucy reaches her mother's grave as the sun is on its way downwards through the blue of the sky. It is silent here, no sounds of trimmings, no bees, just Lucy and Layla as they had been in summer's long past. The feeling of this place still remained for her. That surge of overwhelming mournfulness quelled down to a peaceful sadness that will forever exist as part of Lucy, she is sure of it. This place is that physical embodiment for her. An unwanted tear falls, but Lucy remains strong, clutching the poem in hand as if it could ward off the personality of this place. She steps up to the angelic statue, the inscription below reads: LAYLA HEARTFILIA X748-X777. A wreath of flowers is arranged around the headstone, and it is here that Lucy places her poem. She makes sure to tuck the envelop tightly within the flowers so that it might stay there forever. She knows the paper probably won't survive two weeks outside, but it's the thought that counts. She turns to leave, but can't. She can't leave without saying something.

"Hi mom," Lucy starts through a sniffle, "I don't think I can talk very long without breaking down but I'm going to try anyways. I wrote you a poem, I hope you like it… I might even cry just thinking about it, but I hope you can read it. You don't know how many times I've tried to do this, but the words never felt quite right before. I hope you can hear me now because I've got so much I want to say to you. I've had a whole year just to think things over. You always told me to follow my heart, but now you can't tell me anything. I've been struggling just to find where to start. You told me to stay strong, but without you here my strength didn't last long… I woke up a month after you left, the doctors told me they pulled me back from the brink of death. Apparently I was suffering from magic deficiency like you were, but they couldn't explain how or why. That final spell you cast on me was it worth it? I know that it cost you the time you could've had left with us. Part of me is sad for you, the other part of me can't help but be mad at you. How could you leave me so soon? Telling me to find Aquarius when I can't even find the will to try. It isn't fair mom… It's not-"

Her raw emotions overtook her as she broke into incoherent sobs on her knees. The tears were automatic, a matter of fact, something that needed to happen. The anger at herself for not changing how things ended up, not even being able to help her mother. She could've done something, anything but nothing. This mixed with her anger towards her father is countered with the heartfelt sorrow of losing her mom started a battle within her. Both sides would surface for awhile before being overtaken by the other. A good few hours went by like this, but for Lucy it felt like minutes. She struggled to collect herself before she began again.

"I'm so upset knowing how things were, I can't help but feel like you didn't deserve the death that was handed you. But I also think deep down you were just tired of it all, and it hurts because it feels like it could be the truth. I want to believe you wouldn't mom. You were always my light mom, my guiding light. It breaks my heart to think that you just couldn't take it anymore. That you would sacrifice it all for me. Just leaving me here with your last wishes isn't fair… I hope you're in heaven watching over us. I know I don't know the full story, but I hate the fact that I'm left in the dark. I wish I could hear you now. I wish you could explain it all away, but you can't and that's my burden now to bear. If you could do it again would you do it different? I don't understand it mom. You said you were paying for it then so that others might live, and that's one choice I'll never know why you chose. I wish I had the strength you did to smile through it, standing by your choice through your final moments... That strength to put other before yourself despite it being the death you, but still I'm learning too. I'm telling you this now because I've made up my mind mom. I still love you despite it all, and I want to make you proud. You will always be my mom, and I trust you. I want to make you happy, and we can share that happiness together, so from now on I'm going to write you letters. I'm not going to stay here in this spot forever, and I need to move on. I'm going to be a mage like you mom. I'm going to be a light for others like you were mine… So I'm going to write letters daily and bring them back here every year on this day. I figured that would be the best way to reach you."

Lucy leaned in closer to the stone before whispering her final piece; "I'm going to find Aquarius and fulfill your last wish. That is a promise as a celestial mage, and a celestial mage never breaks her promise…"

The tears still flowed freely from Lucy's eyes, but now they brought with them a certain healing she hadn't experienced before. Wiping the tears away, she turned away from the angelic statue in the grove, her heart lightened, and body spent. The cloudless night sky illuminates her path as if the stars shined with equal intensity to her resolve. Breathe a little deeper, stand a little taller, find meaning in the little things and shine bright like a star in the night. Shine on, little one, shine bright... Her mother's words echoed in her head, and she smiled, choosing to follow that advice now. Lucy understands a bit why her mother would sacrifice herself now. It was done to brighten someone else's life. Lucy decided that it had to have been worth it… It is worth the pain and suffering it caused herself and her father. It was worth her mother's all, her everything, and when the time came her all she gave her brightest. To be a light for others when others needed it most…

Upon entering through the front doors, a very worried Spetto approaches her.

"Miss Lucy where have you been? You have dirt on your dress, and your eyes are all red… Has something happened?"

"Spetto, how many times have I asked you to just call me Lucy? I don't want my friend to be so formal around me just because I'm a heiress… As for this," Lucy looked over herself, "I guess you could say I had a talk with mom, and I've decided on becoming a celestial mage… a mage like mom was…"

Spetto beamed at me, "Your mother would've wanted that Lucy. She gave me a golden key that I am instructed by her to give to you when you were ready… and I can't think of any better time. It's your birthday today after all, so happy birthday Lucy!"

Spetto reached into her vest and procured a shiny golden key with rough, jagged edges, and a red 69 at the hilt. This is the key of the Crab, Cancer. Lucy couldn't believe it… One of her mother's keys was with Spetto this whole time.

"Also Lucy if you would follow me, I have something I want to show you," Spetto said while turning towards the kitchen.

Lucy, still stunned at the recent development, followed her into the kitchen and was surprised by the remaining Heartfilia estate staff. All five of them stood around the birthday cake that Regi, the cook, had made for her. Eleven years old, and she had completely forgotten about today being her birthday. She didn't know what to say in the moment, and tears began to well in her eyes at the kind thought that everyone put forth for her.

She awkwardly tries to express her gratitude, "Thanks you guys… You didn't have to do this for me… You all must have went through so much trouble for me… I know my father has you all working overtime…"

Regi laughs off my reaction, and the rest of the staff are smiling too.

"We did this for you Lucy." Regi says.

"You have been quite down lately." Jauffrey interjects.

"We know how your mother's death has been hard on you, so I figured since we all know your father wouldn't be… present this year that we could make your birthday special. I rounded this lot up and planned it all." Spetto explains.

Lucy smiles a bright smile, a true smile back at them. The moment was special before her stomach grumbled. She'd forgotten to eat lunch or dinner! She had been so engrossed with reconnecting with her mother that she'd forgotten two important things about today. Slightly embarrassed she tries to hide her face, but Regi just laughed it off, and served them all cake. The staff's rendition of happy birthday is heartfelt, if not slightly off tune. They all did their best to cheer Lucy up, and they had her laughing brightly by the end of the small party. Lucy fell asleep that night hopeful of the dawning morrow.

A knock on her door woke her. It was early morning, dawn still a ways off, given the darkness of her room and the night sky out her window still sporting stars in the sky.

"Miss Lucy, your father wishes an audience with you" the voice of Jauffrey rang through from the hallway.

 **AN: Sorry this took so long. I've been swamped with schoolwork these past weeks. Other than that no excuses just result right? I feel like I should set proper expectations with readers going forward. You can count on me to update every few weeks. If I'm going to do this, I'm going to do this right. That takes time and effort. I always try to put review and proper research into Fairy Tail mixed in with imagination for this to be as true as it can be. All that aside, thank you for reading this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Lucy is learning to accept what has happened, and she had to confront her grief that she kept bottled up. The chapter ended with a good feeling, but I assure you the night isn't over for Lucy, especially when the darkest part of the night is yet to come. She has new resolve, but it's still newborn and untested. How will it stand up to her father? Also what exactly has her father been doing for the past year? Can't be anything good right? Again, thank you for reading this. Your reviews are too kind.**

 **Signing off,**

 **iDarkecast**


End file.
